doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 19:The Devil of Space-time Part 5 - Secret Art
The Devil of Space-time Part 5 - Secret Art is the 5th chapter of The Doraemons' Special Volume 2. Nostradamus is on the final stage of his plan to destroy the planet and fulfill his prophecy. Will the Doraemons and Nobita be able to stop him in time, or will there be no home for them to return to? Plot The gang curses themselves for not knowing that Nostradamus had been possessing the mysterious girl's doll the entire time, and he is off to make the final part of his prophecy come true. However, Prince Eldo reassures the group that there is still a way for them to stop Nostradamus, as the First King has transfered the knowledge about the secret art to him. Hearing this, the gang reclaim their hope and hop on the Time Machines to head to year 1999, but not before the mysterious girl stops them and pleads them to take her with them too as she has finally remembered who she is. By the time of July 1999, the evil Nostradamus has headed to New York and begins to use his evil eyes power to force a gigantic comet to crash into Earth and the entire world has gone into panic. Knowing that they have little time left, Prince Eldos instructs to gang to destroy the three mythic stones, which will shine once he uses his telepathic power, at the three ancient ruins stop Nostradamus, though he is unable to recall what would happen after that. Believing in the prophecy, the gang split into three group: Matadora, Dora-rinho, and Dora-nichov to Nazca Line of Peru, Kid, Wang Dora, and Dora Med to the Sphinx of Egypt, and Doraemon, Nobita, and the girl to the Moal Statues of Easter Island. Before they could cross Anywhere Doors to the destinations, mobs of peoples with red eyes rush in through the doors to subdue them, with Nostradamus announcing that he knows they're trying to ruin his prophecy. This cause Kid to realize that Nostradamus uses televisions to inflict the evil eyes curse on all the people on the planet. As Nostradamus continues to increase in power, Prince Eldo urges the group to hurry before it's too late. Rushing across the mob of evil eyes at the three location, Dora-nichov and Kid are able to destroy the stones in their area thanks to Eldo's power. However, Doraemon, Nobita, and the girl are still unable to find the stone due to an even larger mob of people and Nostradamus attacking them with lightning. The evil prophet gloats in victory as he has destroyed most of the ancient ruins now, but is shocked when the mysterious girl announces that his twisted prophecy will never be fulfilled, causing him to realize that the girl has regained her memories as the Time Priestess. Though surprised by this revelation, Doraemon runs off to find the last stone as the Time Priestess stalls Nostradamus with her mystical power. Eventually, Doraemon succeeds in finding and destroying the last stone, causing all the three locations to be enveloped by light, which Wang Dora realizes that this is the planet's pure energy. The energy and the three ancient landmarks rise into the sky and surround Nostradamus. Though the landmarks are all destroyed, they're nothing but a signpost for locating the three stones, meaning that Nosdramus was losing from the start. The evil prophet tries to break through the barrier, but the Time Priestess announces that the purity of the planet has the power to overcome even the most evil spell of his. The Time Priestess then continues that it's now time for their battle that has spanned for 20,000 years to end, and uses her power to suck Nostradamus inside the void of space-time and lock him away for eternity. With Nostradamus's defeat, the comet begins to leave Earth and returns to normal course, the people freed from the curse, and Matadora's horns finally grow back, signifying that history has returned to normal. The group are still confused about the Time Priestess' identity, which she explains that she is a guardian of time who watches over the world's timeline as it goes on. However, the evil Nostradamus escaped from the flow of time and engaged in a battle with her that resulting in her lost of memories and him posessing her doll to control her action and fulfill his goal. Though the power of Ancient Inca is marvelous, Prince Eldo and the Time Priestess also add that it was because of everyone that the timeline is saved. The chapter ends with everyone returning to their own time, with Nobita and Doraemon saying that they cannot wait to see Tamako and Nobisuke again back at home. Characters (in order of appearances) * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Dora the Kid * El Matadora * Wang Dora * Dora Med III * Dora-rinho * Dora-nichov * Prince Eldo * Time Priestess * Nostradamus Gadgets used * Time Machine * Anywhere Door * Air Cannon (Dora the Kid's) Gallery Easterislandthedoraemons.jpg Battleoneasterisland.jpg Nostradamusweakened.jpg Trivia *Doraemon and Nobita would later visit Easter Island again with Dekisugi in The Moai Statues Of Easter Island. References